


P.O.S - Rise's Kinky Time with Naoto

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [48]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 4 characters: Naoto Shirogane & Rise Kujikawa.In this One Shot, Rise has convinced her girlfriend: Naoto to let her try out a fantasy of hers. And that involves making Naoto think she is Rise's life-sized doll.





	P.O.S - Rise's Kinky Time with Naoto

Rise sat on Naoto's stomach on their bed, her socked feet on Naoto’s chest. Naoto looked up at her, dark red and nervous. They were planning a romantic night where Rise wished to fulfil her greatest fantasy: making Naoto into a mindless doll.  
“What's wrong, Naoto?” Rise asked.  
“N-Nothing... I just... What if you can't hypnotize me the way you want?” Naoto questioned.  
“I'm sure I can.” Rise winked.  
“Still... A gothic doll...?” Naoto chuckled, rubbing her hands on Rise’s hips.  
“We don't have to do this if you don't want.” Rise said.  
“I am all up for fulfilling my beloveds greatest fantasy.” Naoto smiled.  
“Alright...” Rise said in a seductive voice.  
“Such a seductive voice I cannot refuse...” Naoto bit her lip softly.  
Rise giggled as she slowly removed her orange socks, smiling as she did it. Naoto watched, shaking in pleasure and at a loss for words.  
“Do you want a sniff of my socks first?” Rise asked.  
Naoto just nodded as Rise giggled. She placed them against Naoto’s nose, rubbing her bare feet over Naoto’s chest. She moaned happily at the feeling in her chest as she began to sniff the orange socks. The scent was so perfect, nothing like she had ever smelt before.  
“How can a pair of socks smell so wonderful from anyone?” Naoto moaned.  
“Idol secret.” Rise grinned cheekily.  
“You cheeky girl.” Naoto smiled happily as she sniffed more.  
“Sniff as long as you want.” Rise said. “Get their scent deep in your head. Memorize it.”  
Naoto continued to sniff deeply. Her body began to relax, something that Rise could feel under her as she chuckled.  
“Good Girl.” She smiled.  
“When do I get to see the idols prizes?” Naoto teased.  
Rise smiled. Even if she meant her bare feet or breasts, it still turned her on. She just simply leant over and kissed Naoto.  
“Soon my dear. Soon.” She replied. “It's already easy to see that your mind is slowly sinking deep into relaxation as if it were in a pool.”  
Naoto blinked, her sniffing becoming a regular pattern. She only let out a moan, unable to speak.  
“Your thoughts are slowing. Your perceptions of your environments are becoming more difficult to place.” Rise spoke softly. “How long have you been sniffing? A few seconds, a few minutes? You've been in the same spot so you can't really tell if things have changed at all.”  
Naoto just blinked, slowly smiling more. Everything around her in her eyes blurred, only seeing Rise’s eyes look into hers.  
“Maybe those aren't even my socks. They may just be yours and your mind is just telling you they're mine.” Rise teased. “You can't really tell, can you?”  
Naoto just shook her head.  
“Your mind is letting the world around you and the way your imagination sees the world slowly melt and merge.” Rise continued.  
She watched as Naoto moaned, seeing some drool slowly come out of her mouth.  
“Who is to say I'm even here?” Rise teased. “You may just be by yourself, eyes locked onto something like a candle while your hand is between your legs and you're visualizing me as way to help bring you deeper.”  
Naoto just kept moaning, drooling even more.  
“How do you feel Naoto?” She asked.  
“Relaxed.” Naoto answered.  
“Good Girl. Just keep sniffing.” She commanded. “Your mind is telling you the socks are always there.”  
She slowly removed her own socks from Naoto’s nose as she kept sniffing. In Naoto’s perspective,  all she could smell were her girlfriends socks.  
“Good Naoto. You're doing so well so far.” Rise complimented. “What are you thinking of?”  
“Rise... Being mindless for Rise-Chan...” Naoto moaned. “Socks... Feet... Rise's... Being Rise's good girl...”  
“Just let your mind drop deeper and deeper.” Rise said. “Your thoughts are slowed even more, your body feeling limp but safe. My words are warm and comforting.”  
She paused.  
“Naoto. Your mind is about to enter into a deep state of trance. Your eyes are getting heavy and your voice is getting weaker.” She continued. “You're slowly dozing off.”  
Naoto’s eyes began to feel heavy as she slowly started to close them, her moans quietening.  
“Dropping... Dropping...” Rise moaned, softly snapping her fingers.  
Naoto’s eyes closed, looking so peaceful as she slept, only seeing Rise in her dreams massage her mind.  
“Your body and mind are asleep, but your subconscious hears and obeys.” She explained. “Now Naoto, You enjoy this state of trance. You desire me to take you to it every so often.”  
Naoto nodded, the messages glued into her mind.  
“Each time we do this, the easier it is to return to this state, and the deeper you drop.” She continued. “I now want you to extend your arms, and have them open like they're going to hold something.”  
Naoto did what she was told, extending her arms out in front of Rise, her movements so robotic. Rise smiled, placing her right barefoot in her hands slowly.  
“Slowly rub what is in your hands.” Rise commanded.  
Naoto slowly started to rub Rise’s right foot slowly, really working on her sole and heel.  
“Very good.” Rise smiled. “Your movements are so stiff and robotic.”  
And with those words, Naoto shook a little as her body slowly became more and more stiff.  
“Your body is slowly feeling as if it is being covered in a plastic coating.” Rise spoke. “Your knees and arms are beginning to sport ball-joints.”  
Naoto kept massaging, her mind telling her what Rise was saying. Her body becoming plastic and sporting ball-joints where her elbows and kneecaps are.  
“Your body is stiff and made of plastic. You are a life-sized doll.” Rise continued. “A life sized play thing.”  
Naoto smiled even wider, rubbing her foot even more.  
“Your purpose is to help me have fun and enjoy myself.” Rise explained. “You can be dressed up and customized to my liking. You can walk, talk, dance and even sing.”  
Naoto nodded, drooling in her sleep.  
“Move your legs as if you are walking.” Rise commanded.  
Naoto obeyed, moving her legs slowly. They moved so stiffly, just as Rise had implemented into her mind.  
“Excellent.” She giggled. “Now then...I'm going to snap my fingers. When I do you, you will be Dolly-Naoto V1.2. Understand?”  
Naoto nodded. Rise smiled, snapping her fingers as moved off Naoto gently. Naoto opened her eyes, sitting up immediately.  
“Dolly-Naoto V1.2 activated.” Naoto reported as she turned her head slowly to face Rise. “Hello Rise my love.”  
Rise giggled, blushing a little.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
“I am perfect.” Naoto replied. “How are you?”  
“I am good. Though my feet are a bit stinky. Could you get some body wash from the bathroom for me?”  
“I would love that Rise.” Naoto smiled.  
“Thank you.” Rise said.  
She stood up and walked out the bedroom in a robotic fashion.  Rise couldn’t help but giggle more as she wiggled her toes.  
“It might be hard to try and resist putting Nao in this state a lot.” She smiled happily to herself.  



End file.
